Forever
by OpheliaLagoon
Summary: Aoba truly belived the two of them would be together forever. Aoba x Mink


Forever

There was something safe about that place. It was not the type of security that came from high security cameras or being constantly guarded. No, this type of 'safe' was the kind to root itself in your bones and not easily waver. This security came from being supported by someone. The type of security that comes from lingering looks and held hands. This security came from love.

Aoba never really expected that something like this could come from a man such as Mink. A man who seemed to be impenetrable. So much so that no matter how hard he pushed Aoba could never seem to break through to him.

That was why, when Aoba found him again, he didn't expect things to turn out this way. He didnt expect for Mink to be so accepting of his presence in his life. Then again, this man was different to the Mink he knew before. The old Mink was dangerous, venomous, engulfed by the flames of revenge. Now, things were different. He had been freed from the burdens of his past and had put what happened in Platinum Jail behind me. That's not to say he would never regret his actions, but he had learned to accept what he had done. That was why Aoba loved him. Because he had grown, because his silence was anything but silent, and because he loved him unconditionally.

"Aoba, I'm leaving now. I'll be back later" spoke that treasured man. Aoba met his gaze, eyes locking.

"Okay, have a good day at work" he replied with a nod. This is how it always was. When Mink left there weren't any soppy 'goodbyes' or 'I love you's'. The words they exchanged said that for them. Mink would soon leave, sometimes hesitating at the door frame for a few seconds. Aoba always notice this. He had learned to watch more closely after he started living with Mink.

On some days, Aoba would also go to work. However, on his days off he would chat with Ren and Lulukhan, prepare meals and study the region's language and culture. No matter how much he read, he could never find anything about Mink's tribe. Then again, he didn't want to. If he needed to know something, he would ask the man himself. Even if Mink was too pained to tell him what he wanted he wouldn't mind. He didn't want to cause him any trouble.

When Mink would return home he wouldn't proudly announce his presence. Instead, he would somewhat quietly say 'I'm home' whilst taking off his boots. Aoba would soon greet him too with a sweet 'welcome back' and a smile. That smile was what drew Mink to Aoba. The pureness of his smile was something quite like he'd never seen before. Or maybe he just became used to fake and twisted ones. Mink believed he could trust in that smile; something he rarely said.

Aoba would ask him about work, to which Mink would say little about. Aoba would smile all the while. They would sit down together to a meal Aoba had made earlier that day. To start with, Aoba's cooking had been pretty unpalatable and it took a lot of practise and guidance for him to be able to make something edible. Now that he had practise his cooking was improving.

After Mink had taken the first bite Aoba would immediately look him pleadingly in the eyes and ask, "how is it?" Mink would lower the dish and look straight back into those all too familiar eyes.

"Good" he would reply. A simple and emotionless statement. However, Mink's eyes would show a glimmer of happiness and perhaps maybe a little pride.

"Really!?", Aoba would exclaim with a grin.

The golden eyed man would sigh, "Why would I say so unless it wasn't." That statement was simply his way of complementing him though. Those words meant, 'of course it tastes good, I wouldn't lie to you.' Aoba would look so proud. He would tell Ren about how happy he was and hold the Allmate in his arms. Mink would tell him off because his dinner would get cold.

After dinner was over, Aoba would start gathering the dishes and putting them beside the sink. He would soon be joined by the other man who would begin to scrub them with soapy water. They would rarely speak during this act. Sometimes, Aoba would almost drop something or make a spill, resulting in him apologising profusely to Mink. The other man would not reply but simply pick up the dish or clean up the spill. That was his way of saying it was okay.

Afterwards, Mink would go into his room leaving Aoba and the two Allmates to their own devices. They would chat amongst each other, taking the occasional jab at Aoba because they felt like it. He never felt as though they were simply technology but companions instead. He knew Mink felt the same way too. Although, he never used to. The old Mink would scoff at the thought of viewing an Allmate as something other than technology. He never admitted it aloud, but the simple act of giving Lulukhan a name instead of just calling him 'Bird' was proof enough.

Sometimes, Aoba would get lonely and find himself knocking on Mink's bedroom door.

"Come in" he would say. When Aoba entered the room, he would usually find Mink sitting at his desk chair or on his bed reading a book with his reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Aoba believed he looked beautiful like that. The moonlight would illuminated his chiselled face making him seen almost angelic.

"Is something wrong?" Mink would ask breaking Aoba of his thoughts. The blue haired man would soon realise he had no answer and would instead just blurt out how he felt.

"Nothing really. It's just... I feel kinda lonely. Can I sit in here with you?" he would ask nervously.

"Do what you want" would be his simple reply. Aoba would slowly make his way to Mink who would in turn make room for him to sit. He would then sit beside Mink and lean against him. Mink would pay no mind to the other man and continue to read his book. However, if he became too engrossed, he would forget his pride and put his arm around Aoba, using his free hand to stroke the other man's hair. More than often Aoba would fall asleep like that.

When Mink would finally stop reading he would look down at the man beside him and smile just a little.

"Idiot" he would mutter. He would pick the other man up and carry him to his room and lay him on the bed. Ren would long be in sleep mode along with Lulukhan. Mink would go to leave but Aoba would grab his wrist. Mink was strong enough to pull him off but he didn't. Aoba would look slightly embarrassed but too drowsy to stop his words from spilling out.

"It's really cold, Mink. Could you stay with me tonight?" he would murmur. Mink would shake his hand off his wrist and Aoba would look away in shame. That feeling would fade though when Mink would crawl in beside his lover and pull the blankets over them both. Aoba would cuddle up against him, nuzzling his face into his chest. Mink would put his arm, almost possessively, around him.

"Mink?" Aoba would ask. The other would grunt in reply.

"Let's stay like this forever, okay?"

"You really are an idiot", Mink would say without looking towards the other man.

"Huh?"

"You don't have to ask. Of course we will."

In these moments Aoba would truly feel that he was happy. Not that kind of artificial happiness that comes from superficial things no. This happiness was the love the pair shared.

Mink would give thanks for him being guided to someone as perfect as he saw Aoba to be. He didn't mind the faults the blue haired man had, they only made him seem more perfect. He truly realised in moments such as these that he had found something he wanted to protect, and to do so would hold him tight.

Although their time spent together must end someday that will not be the end. It will not be the end of their 'forever'. A forever that does not base itself upon time but upon the volume of their love.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hello there! Thank you very much for taking the time to read this. The idea of this was to try and capture Mink and Aoba's relationship. I have to admit, when I first heard of what Mink did I didn't like the guy. However, after watching Re;Connect I grew to like him. Thank you very much once again!<p> 


End file.
